A New Way
by Angel-of-This
Summary: Time is turning back and life is returned, the songs of the journey are erased and now tales of the dragon reign. The wizard who walked away from the death-littered battlefield now approaches a newly painted green door. The hobbit who had been cast away by the dwarves wakes in his bed. The hobbit remembers. No set pairings yet, rating may change if story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

A story that starts like any other will never change it's ending;

But the story with an unorthodox start will change everyone involved.

Not many adventures are started in a hole in the ground with a song sung around a hearth, yet this journey began in this manner. A king without a mountain led his subjects, a surprising hobbit, and a remarkably meddlesome wizard to the dragon's keep, the Lonely Mountain. They fought trolls, orcs, wargs, spiders, and only slightly refrained from fighting elves. They had times of joy and comfort and experienced anger and distrust. The company banded together only to throw one member out. In the end there was blood and greed. There was a great battle and many fell; the king who had fought so hard and so long for his home now lay dead at its doors with his sister's sons. This story has ended; but now it is starting again. Time is turning back and life is returned, the songs of the journey are erased and now tales of the dragon reign. The wizard who walked away from the death-littered battlefield now approaches a newly painted green door. The hobbit who had been cast away by the dwarves wakes in his bed. The hobbit remembers.

AN: Hey so this is just a prologue; if you like it tell me and I'll do my best to continue the story. Thanks for taking the time to read.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed it made me so happy to read what you thought so far and I hope everyone who could has received my replies. This is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to share them!

Chapter 1: The First Day of the New Time

Soft sunlight began to dance against his closed eyelids as the hobbit slept in a bed he hadn't been familiar with for years. The lightly smoky scent of a dying fire began to pull Bilbo from his doze and into a state of full consciousness. As dark eyes fluttered open and took in their surroundings shock washed over the hobbit's face. Bilbo jerked upright, barely muffling a surprised shout with hi sown hands.

_It's my old bedroom…_

As Bilbo struggled to free himself of his tangled bedsheets his eyes frantically moved over every object, finally landing on the small mirror he had resting on his wardrobe. His own youthful face stared back at him with shocked eyes, devoid of the numerous wrinkles that had taken residence on his skin over the years. His face lacked all the scars and wear that came from the journey; hands that were still firm and without the calluses that came from wielding the Sting and climbing the mountain.

"Well this simply cannot be…" mumbled Bilbo as he continued to stare at his reflection incredulously, slowly running his hand over his face as if checking to make sure it was his own.

Bilbo began to move through his old home, his wonderful Bag-End, running his hands over the doilies left behind by his mother and the old, well cared for books that he had spent hours going over and learning again and again. The stout furniture and the heartily stocked pantry that had not seen the arrival of the dwarves yet.

_The dwarves…they'll be coming soon…_

It felt as if he could not get enough air. _The dwarves, the dwarves, the dwarves_. The dwarves that had stormed his home and eaten his food, sung at his hearth of home, loss, vengeance, and gold; the dwarves that led him from the Shire and into a world that made him happy and gave him back a family; the dwarves that fought for each other and for him. The dwarves that died before their time; brave, wonderful dwarves that fought till the last breathe for their home and family but still couldn't win.

_The dwarves, the fire, the metal, the screams. _

_The orcs, the wargs, the dragon._

_The gold, the greed, the battle._

_The pain, the death, the sorrow._

Bilbo curled into himself as each memory resurfaced, every word said to him and every slight on his behalf. The agony of reliving the journey all at once, feeling as if all of his past wounds reopened and bled out his sanity, destroyed his grasp on reality. He shouldn't have let any of it happen. He should've been able to help more. He wouldn't let them die.

_I promise, I will protect you…_

_I promise you will never have to go through this pain…_

_I promise…_

ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ

When Bilbo was able to wake from his memories the sun held a higher position in the sky. He rose slowly, dizzy and disoriented from the sudden rush of blood and the sudden emptiness in his thoughts. The hobbit began to stumble towards his kitchen when a bang, not unlike someone hitting a walking stick against the door, prompted him to change direction.

"Good morning Master Gandalf," Bilbo stated after opening the large front door, causing Gandalf to stumble from his stooped position and bump his head against the rounded doorframe.

"Master Bilbo," the wizard began after righting his hat and donning an amused smile, "would you be willing to partake in an adventure?"


End file.
